Clive
Clive is a playable character that appears in Fire Emblem: Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Profile Clive, a young man of the upper aristocracy and a social knight, is the first leader of the Zofia libertation army, the Deliverance. He was originally the captain of the Order of the Zofia, but with the coup d’etat of chancellor Desaix, through suggestion of his lover Mathilda, they founded the Deliverance, along with Fernand. Being harassed by Desaix's forces, Clive and the Deliverance were forced to take refuge in a cursed graveyard, making the haunted grounds a makeshift headquarters. His bride Mathilda and his younger sister Clair were kidnapped during one of the battles, and the failed attempts to rescue Mathilda let him shaken and doubting his own leadership qualities, resulting of the whole army being also down. When Alm and his group arrive at the Deliverance Hideout, Clive heartily greets them, grateful to them for rescuing his sister. Clive was disappointed that Mycen would not join the rebellion, but decides that, with the increasing number of commoners joining the Deliverance, he should cede the Deliverance's leadership to Alm, the grandson of the legendary knight Mycen, as he believes that Mycen's story of rising above his common birth to become a knight and count of Zofia resonates with the commoners, and Mycen's grandson would be better suited to lead them. Fernand is outraged by this, and abandons the Deliverance on the spot, rather than allow himself to be led by a common villager such as Alm. When Fernand appears later as part of a Rigelian battalion in northern Zofia, Clive confronts him. Fernand explains that he believes Rigel's morals and standards to be worth fighting for, and that he would rather see Berkut unite Valentia under Rigel's rule, than fight for Zofia alongside a group of commoners. While trading blows, Clive tries to reason with Fernand, only for him to claim that Clive was wrong in making Alm leader of the Deliverance, as his main reasoning, that Alm was Mycen's grandson, was a lie. This, together with a similar claim made by a man at Zofia Castle, plants doubts in Clive's mind. Following Desaix's defeat, Clive voices his fears that he may have erred in his decision of making Alm the figurehead leader of the Deliverance, and blames Alm of incompetence and accuses him of ruining his life if Mathilda is killed during the rescue. In the outcome in which the party saves Mathilda, Clive's fear of making a mistake was mainly due to Fernand lashing out and abandoning the Deliverance after Clive gave Alm the leadership role, but Alm states that he simply wishes to repay the trust Clive placed in him, and he would not hesitate to welcome Fernand back to the Deliverance if he would choose to return. After the war, he was given command of the newly formed knighthood of Valentia and married Mathilda. If Mathilda dies during the events of the game, he is killed in battle against pirates instead. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters